The invention relates to a push key with a replaceable key cap, particularly to a structure wherein a key cap is coupled to a key cap unit, so the key cap can be replaced conveniently to suit the user""s requirements.
At present, keyboards are no longer designed to include only alphabet keys, number keys, cursor up, down, left and right keys, and F1xcx9cF12 function keys. A variety of keys are now added for multi-media functions. These multi-media keys are normally of a smaller size and installed along the top row of the keyboard.
Conventional push key design, particularly multi-media keys, still employ the approach of regular push keys with the emphasis being on easy production and reduced key height. To the manufacturer, however, the number of push keys produced month by month is in the millions. In cases where some of the key caps are already printed (generally, function signs are printed on the key caps), they cannot be replaced for other purposes, which would result in a significant waste of resources.
Most users, especially young people, sometimes feel the need to change the color of the keys. In that case, the entire keyboard must be changed if it is designed to have conventional keys. They cannot change the keys without changing the whole keyboard unit. In case some keys are designed to suit the user""s own definitions, the traditional keys could not be labeled with their individual functions separately.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a push key having a replaceable key cap, comprising a key cap unit and a key cap, wherein the key cap and key cap unit are coupled to each other, so the key cap can be replaced readily.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a push key with a replaceable key cap, wherein the key cap is transparent, so the user can place a label indicating the function of the key inside the key cap, in order to display the function of the key.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide a push key with a replaceable key cap, wherein the key is transparent, so that a light emitting unit can be installed inside the keyboard to make the keys look bright and beautiful.